MiniFic: Lágrimas (Checoslovaquia)
by Art-girl4477
Summary: La revolución y el divorcio de terciopelo fue el punto cumbre del divorcio de República Checa y Eslovaquia, pero aquello no sentó bien a ninguma de las dos partes. •Drabble con más de 500 palabras.


Aquella mujer no entendió realmente porque suaves lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, la decisión ya había sido tomada, no por ellos, si no por sus jefes estrechando sus manos en aquella reunión que, en señal de aprobación, ponía fin a lo que ella podía llamar los mejores años de su vida, a veces hasta se sentía derrotada, ella no pudo elegir, tampoco la parte que representaba, ni el hombre que en secreto amó, ni ese pueblo que este representaba tampoco tuvieron voz ni voto para opinar que era positivo o negativo del "divorcio de terciopelo"; aquel adiós a la unión política más romántica que pudieron haber tenido República Checa y Eslovaquia en su corta vida, y sonaba cruel y despiadado, pero sentía como si realmente ninguno de los dos hubiera creído mínimamente en los milagros, al menos si hubieran podido salvar algo, si hubieran podido opinar más que nada; no es en vano que muchos dicen que la naturaleza humana es lamentable.

Más lamentable es saber que no se podía idealizar políticamente a ambos países como unión, Eslovaquia con un arraigado catolicismo en su pueblo, República Checa con un ateísmo en su zona, ambos contrastaban, a veces sonaba como si el eslovaco fuera quien estuviera relegado en un segundo plano; no era de extrañar que la separación fuera tan fácil políticamente hablando, pero tan complicada sentimentalmente y nacionalmente.

Si algo molestó a Hedvika fue la decisión de separarse sin consulta popular, cuestionando hasta a su ahora ex-marido, Jakub, quien tampoco es que entendiera mucho el como iban a superar esto, y quien al no saber manejar una situación de tal calibre, perdió el tesoro más grande habido para este, románticamente hablando.

—Dime Jakub, ¿en serio vas a dejar que nos separen sin consultar mínimamente una consulta popular?, hice lo que pude por mi parte.— Admitió la checa elegantemente, aunque, con un tono de discusión con este.

—¡Pero Hedvi!.— Aquel apodo dulce sonaba más amargo que nunca en aquel momento por parte del eslovaco. —Ya no puedo opinar nada, yo tampoco quisiera irme de aquí y cortar lazos.

—Ahora estoy preguntándome, ¿que está bien y que está mal?, ¿está bien que nos separemos?, ¿está mal si me voy de aquí?.— Los cuestionamientos de la checa sonaban aunque claramente fuertes, en el fondo tenían un tono lastimero, al saber que ni el eslovaco tenía una respuesta.

—Sonará extraño querida, pero ni yo se, pero, si te tengo que perder…— Desgraciadamente el eslovaco se tomó todo a la ligera, alzando los hombros, claro está que la pasividad política de Jakub, hacía que lo manejaran fácilmente.

—Entonces, si es tan fácil para ti luego de estos años separarnos, creo que debo concebir la decisión de tus jefes y no hacerlo tan difícil.— La checa se dio la vuelta casi para retirarse al decir aquellas palabras, escuchando las últimas del eslovaco.

—Mi voluntad no es esa, pero, si adoras a alguien y si lo amas tal como yo, debo dejarte…— Pero el sentimentalismo en estos casos puede dañar políticamente un país, el sentimentalismo en sí, puede hacer separar algo preciado, y por un exceso de tranquilidad mezclado con los sentimientos, el eslovaco mentía por el hecho de que dejaba ir tan fácilmente a la checa, y al final debía aceptar que sus mentiras hicieron un daño, que hasta ahora la checa no ha podido superar, por muy fuerte que pareciera claramente.

Al momento de separarse, si algo se caracterizó aquel momento antes de tomar caminos distintos, fueron casi politizadas palabras, dirigidas hacia ambos, rindiéndose ante el destino insuperable del romance.

—Jakub, no voy a evitar nada, esto ha sido demasiado pacífico como para hacer una batalla naval por este tema…— Hedvika miraba a los ojos a su ahora expareja, aquella sensación de querer besarse como antaño prevalecía, pero debía controlarse.

—Fuiste mi primer amor, pero ahora fue herido y atacado, una desgracia querida, pero, ¿ahora que fuí para tí?.— Preguntó el eslovaco antes que nada el eslovaco, sintiendo que su temblorosa mano derecha tomaba la ajena, casi con nervios.

—Fuiste mi camino y mi destino inevitable, que fue roto por una decisión unilateral, una desgracia esto Jakub.— Aquello último sonó cruel, aquel divorcio de terciopelo no tenía la suavidad emocional que podría haber jurado Europa, que pudo mostrarse ante el mundo, puesto que entre las diferencias y entre lo complejo, estaban detalles de gran gusto.

Ambos solos y desolados, ambos sin dormir bien aquellas noches por la frialdad de haber cortado de golpe algo que más que político era emocional, aquello fue el peor error que pudieron haber cometido en los años que han estado separados; concordando con lo mismo, la inexistencia de un milagro de unión.


End file.
